Game Rules
Hacking Do not deliberately access another person's account without their prior consent. This also includes giving any links or sites that cause people to do things within their account without their knowledge or consent. Logging into or using another person's account without express permission will result in deletion of any/all of the offender's accounts. To clarify the account sharing issue, you cannot share an account with another person. You may "baby-sit" or "take care of" someone's account, but you may not use another person's account as your own for a prolonged period of time. This rule is mainly in place to deal with situations where two people claim ownership over an account. Punishment: Deletion Selling Game Information Exchanging information for any kind of currency, whether game currency or real currency, is strictly prohibited. All game information is free and readily available for those who seek it. Don't take advantage of people by trying to charge people for it. Punishment: 10 days Jail Slutting Do not battle in any type of business fashion. For example, do not pay a player to suicide against you multiple times. Punishment: 5 days Jail Blackmail Do not threaten or demand payment from any other player in order to persuade them to act in a manner they otherwise would not have. This includes threatening to report rule breakers unless they pay you, threatening to attack players and/or clans unless they pay you, threatening to attack players unless they join your clan etc. Punishment: 15 days Jail Bug Abuse Abusing bugs will be treated as a serious offence. This includes intentionally loopholing around the game code. If you find a bug or glitch that can be profited from, don't let us find out that you took advantage of it. ;) Depending on severity, game bug abuse will result in anywhere from a 30 day jail term to account deletion. Bugs, loopholes, security flaws, or any inconsistencies in the game should be immediately reported in the appropriate thread on the message boards or, if the subject in question is too sensitive for the message boards, you should contact one of the Game Developers (usually Managers or coders) with a detailed imail description. Punishment: 30 Days/Deletion Ripping/Bad Trades/Clan Staff Selling/Loans Agreements Taking money from another player and then not providing what you offered is illegal. Clan staff position selling can not and will not be enforced. *Game staff recommends against this kind of action. You have been warned. Should a player default on a loan and the loan conditions be proven (best done with an imail from the borrower to the loaner agreeing to the conditions set), the defaulter will have the funds + any agreed interest removed from them and the loaner will have the funds returned to them (interest will not be paid back to the loaner).This will only be done when the full time period of the loan has expired. (NOTE: since imails are deleted after 45 days, it is advised to renew your loan conditions if the duration of the loan is longer than this period.)(Note that if a trade is made, and the items sent/received are more then what was agreed on in chat or imail, whoever receives the extra funds must refund the other player right away. If any funds are accidentally sent from one player to another that were not part of any deal made in chat or imail or on the message boards, it is up to the receiver to make a moral decision to return the funds. Also, Gambling on out of game events like sports and other competitions will not be enforced under this rule) Punishment: 15 days MB Ignorance, Chat Ignorance Do not break the rules of any message board. Do not break the rules of the chat room(s). Punishment: According to Individual Rules Vulgar Names Vulgar or indecent names will not be allowed on ED. If you have been asked to change your name by a staff member, please do so. Punishment: 5 days Impersonation Do not change names or how it appears to anything having to do with staff or imail players telling them you're staff - doing so is complete n00bness. Chat Monitor Trainees and up are considered staff members. Punishment: 15 days Admin Begging Do not ask Admin or Managers for currency or items, including asking for game secrets; feel free to ask for help, though. Anyone asking staff (or anyone else) about game secrets will be jailed. Punishment: 10 days Multi Do not make more than one account. If you did that before you read this, imail an admin requesting them to delete your other account(s). One Account per user and only 5 accounts per IP Address/Computer Terminal. This is more than enough for a large family. No accounts on the same IP Address/Computer Terminal may trade with one another. If more then one member uses your computer, you must make sure yourself that you do not seem like a multi. Having your brother sending you his gold everyday isn't really having separate accounts. Using a clan or a "middle man" to try to hide your tracks and/or go around blocks that prevent multi trading can and will be used as evidence to persecute you under this rule. Persons found to have multiple accounts will have those accounts removed from the game and any assets/stats earned from or as a result of these accounts will removed, and their main account will jailed for 30 days. Furthermore, any one caught making new accounts while chat banned or jailed will find their sentence extended by 5 days for a first offence, 10 days for a second, etc. Also, any player wishing to start over on Eternal Duel will not be allowed keep any of your current items or gold. Giving items to another player to only receive get them back will be considered Multi'ing, and you will be punished as such. Punishment: 30 Days + Deletion Mass One-way Transactions Many people have access to two or more PCs, thus we cannot count on IPs to help us catch all players using more than one account to cheat on this game. So, anyone caught sending massive (multiple) amounts of gems, gold, and/or mythril will be considered to be a multi, and will be treated as such. This includes using a clan or a middle man as a means of transferring these funds. Both accounts will be jailed, and all funds removed from the game. If you wish to explain your transactions, use the Help Centre to get in contact with a staff member. Punishment: 30 Days Promoting other games/URLs Promoting other games to include asking for coding assistance while in Eternal Duel will not be tolerated. If you promote them through imail then it becomes a general game offence. Inappropriate links or images sent through Imail, Chat, set as your phrase or represented in another form is considered a breach of this rule. URLs not leading to other games/porn/illegal material via imail is allowed. Punishment: 30 Days Clan Banner/Signature Images Any image used for your clan or Signature with a URL leading to another game will be considered advertising. The image will be removed and you will be punished according to the advertising rule (This includes phrases). Punishment: 30 Days Clan Ownership All equipment and currency contained within clans, for example, branded weapons and armour, gems, and gold, is considered the property of the clan owner. Co-Owners may only use these items for the tasks they have been given permission to use them for. A Co-Owner who steals from a clan will be punished severely. Any clan without a leader set will be deleted. The clan will not be given to the co-leader. Punishment: Fine + 5 days Multiple Clan Ownership All players on Eternal Duel may own only at most one clan on Eternal Duel. Any players caught using a second clan in any way will be jailed. Selling or trading a second clan is also illegal, as is selling a clan for a friend. Punishment: 20 days jail, excess clans deleted External Trading Do not trade currency, items, or characters in this game for something out-of-game. You may not give your character to anybody. Doing so defeats the purpose of the game. If you are caught doing so, your punishment is up to Admins. Punishment: 40 Days/Deletion Flooding Intentionally spamming or flooding the message boards, chat rooms, or other communication venues such as a player's inboxes will result in a 5 day jail term. Spamming of inboxes includes any form of producing a mass amount of messages ie sending small amounts of any item repeatedly, custom news messages, or the same or similar imail repeatedly. Punishment: 5 + days Player Harassment Game staff determine when communication crosses the line and becomes abusive. This is not to say everyone must play nice; this is a combat/competitive game after all. The harassment law only applies to continued and targeted harassment of a particular person, not sporadic insults. The following language assumes a staff member has deemed the interaction as continued harassment. Public harassment of fellow players will result in a 10 day jail term. In general, private communications are just that, private, and not subject to decency or harassment laws. Players are encouraged to use the provided privacy tools to stop harassment. With that said, persons who attempt to undermine the privacy tools will also get 10 days in jail. Degratory comments regarding other countries/races will not be allowed, nor will comments regarding stereotypes about those countries/races. Punishment: 10 days Staff Harassment/Slander Any complaints against staff will be offered in a clear, courteous manner, free of profanity and overflowing in wit and charm. Slanderous/personal attacks/profane communications against staff members will not be tolerated, and will result in the offending remarks being removed and a 10 day jail sentence for the offender. Punishment: 10 Days Encouraging Others to Break Rules Intentionally encouraging or asking other players to break the rules will be met with the same punishment as the rule that was asked to be broken. Note: This also applies to Chat and MB rules. Punishment: Varies Appendix Players have had questions regarding illumination of certain laws, boundaries, and scenarios, and here are the answers: Staff Obligations to Players Staff are obligated to respond to, and, if possible, assist in any requests made. Official conduct between players and staff by imail is fine. Players can expect a reply to their queries within 2 business days. (Please note: requests should not be made to upper game management directly, as you're not going to get "better help" by asking the Managers or Vice Managers.) Responsibility The account owner is responsible for their account(s) at all times. This means if your friends/family/pet crocodile logged into your account and causes trouble, you will be held responsible. Keep your username and password secure as you would for any other site or the pin number for your home alarm system or cash card. Player-Staff Interaction Both players and staff are expected to co-exist in a polite and respectful environment. This applies to professional interaction only as there are instances when the staff member is acting in the capacity of a player and not an administrator. This is not to say a staff member may become abusive and claim they were acting in a player capacity, but it does mean a staff member need not be stoic at all times. They're volunteers, and need/have the right to relax/get into arguments, too. This should never be the case in professional settings, though (i.e. Customer Service requests). Repeat Offenders Harsher punishments/deletions may occur for repeat offenders. Loss of Items Due to Unauthorized Access Lost items will only be returned to clans, provided the items can be tracked. Wrongful Accusations If you feel you have been unfairly jailed, chat banned, or any other form of punishment, imail upper management (Managers and Vice Managers) a formal complaint. You may also submit a formal complaint through the support centre. SUPPORT CENTRE Loopholes Do not try and use/exploit loopholes in the rules. Doing so will result in you receiving punishment as stated in the rule you attempted to use a loophole with. Repeated attempts of trying to use loopholes to get around rules will result in an extended punishment as according to the rules.